After The Last Breath
by The Cursed Poltergeist
Summary: A conspiration against their queen is coming through the halls of Heavenly Host, followed by grief and terror. And the only one who can control the fate of these ghosts is no one else than their worst nightmare: Yuuya Kizami. AU where the ghosts don't feel eternal pain after they die and walk freely through the school.
1. Chapter 1 - The Proposal

**I've never seen a fanfic about something like this, so I hope you guys like it. Btw, the political system in Heavenly Host is a monarchy (Guess who's the queen?).**

* * *

The putrid smell of blood is already well-known by her, years and years of the same sick place. As she walks through the old corridors, the spirits of the ones to happen to pass by, when aware of her presence, makes reverences towards her, their all mighty ruler. Despite her childish looks, her dark eyes showed the power of a cold-blood killer.

The name of their queen is Sachiko Shinozaki, the Girl in the Red Dress. No spirit at that cursed school has ever confronted her, not that they didn't wanted to, but they were too afraid to. Sachiko was the perfect dictator, even though she always allowed the spirits of the ones who died there to walk freely around the corridors of the worst nightmare of them, Heavenly Host Elementary School. However, Sachiko today didn't wanted to give any lecture, neither any speech to the dead.

She wanted to meet one special deceased one.

The one who is as cold-blooded as her, who didn't seem to hold any affection for nothing and no one, even though she has been able to end his life. They were the same, two persons who had nothing but blood in their hands. His spirit would give shivers even to her most loyal servant, Yoshikazu. She needed him to completely dictate that school; his terror would bring fear to everybody who would oppose against her.

There she was, finally, standing in front of the doors of the science lab.

Without hesitating, Sachiko opened those doors. As she entered in, Yoshikazu, who was following her all along, stepped back and waited for her in front of those doors, afraid. As Sachiko noticed the absence of her servant, she grinned and turned her gaze towards the figure that was sitting in a broken balcony. The figure was hidden in a white, blood-stained blanket, and was staring at the pitch-black window.

-"What to you want?" Said the figure, aware of Sachiko's presence, and standing up.

-"Show yourself." The young girl ordered, with a smile in her face.

Sachiko felt hesitation from it, but soon regained it's composture, taking off the blanket. Now, in front of her, there was a nude man, with dark eyes and dark hair, whom looked completely normal, until he turned his front towards her, showing off the exposed half of his body, with his organs seen and fixated in his muscles, like an anatomical model.

Sachiko did nothing but grin. And after a moment of silence, she finally said:

-"There you are, Yuuya Kizami."

-"What is so important that even you are here?" Kizami asked, still uncomfortable without his usual blanket, but still smiling.

-" I need you. Your terror." She replied, with a slight giggling.

At first, Kizami stared at her, confused. But then, he realized what the ghostly girl wanted from him.

-"You mean-"

-"My new assistant, yes. I am giving you the honor of being my second-in-command." She said. And then, continued: " Your monstruosity is what I need to put those ghosts in the line; I can feel there's a conspiration coming, and I can't kill something that's already dead. I can banish them to an eternal suffering, but I'm afraid of how many they are. I don't want this place to be boring and quiet again~" She finished as she started laughing.

Kizami was pretty sure that he wasn't as monstrous as her. Either way, he chuckled a little. "Even though I appreciate the proposal, I'll still think about it. I don't know if I'm ready yet to leave this room."

Sachiko looked a little confused at first, but she soon grinned again and as she was about to leave the room, she spoke: "Take your time. You have a whole eternity to think." And closed the doors as she maniacally laughed, and Kizami sighed.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked!~ In the next chapter, I'll try to work better on Heavenly Host itself and on Kizami- he is a really hard character to work with.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Rumours

**Okay, here is the new chapter. Sadly, I couldn't think where I could put Kizami in this chapter, so I tried my best. Hope you guys enjoy it!~**

* * *

-"Hey, did you heard it, Miss Yoshie?" Asked little Yuki to the older woman, while her other two friends watched. "I heard big sister is going to give everybody a HUUUUGE surprise!~".

-"Of course I've heard, my dear..." Answered the woman with a broken neck as she petted Tokiko's not existant head, and even though she was in such a terrible state, she managed to smile. "Sachiko is truly a wonderful child, isn't she?".

-"I heard the surprise it's a meeeean guy, as mean as Mr. Yoshikazu!~" Said Ryou, glaring at Yoshie with a cheerful look.

-"Don't say such terrible things! Why would big sister make a mean guy as a surprise for everybody?" Yuki replied, offended by the young boy's comment.

-" Yuki, my dear, there are bad ghosts all over the school who don't like your sister, so she needs a mean guy to scare them away. Do you understand, my dear?" Said Yoshie, as she picked some long threads, a needle, and a pair of scissors, rusted by blood, in a cabinet near the infirmary's exit. "Tch, she forgot them again. How is she going to sew that tongue of hers this time?"

-"Who, Miss Yoshie?" Asked Ryou, tilting his head to the side. "The nice lady who lives here with you?"

Yoshie nodded quietly as she stared at the door. "I hope she doesn't get into any sort of embarrassment this time".

* * *

As she ran through the corridors, she could hear gossip from the dead. Gossip about the queen, as always. Heavenly Host was a place to lurk in fear and pain, never being able to move on, wandering around those dusty corridors for a whole eternity, along with their rotten corpses. This was something pretty trivial; however, many ghosts didn't liked the queen. In fact, close to none. She was the reason they were all there, after all, causing hate and hatred from everybody. However, they feared her way too much to take the risk for a conspiration, and if the recent news were true, they would never take it again.

-"The monster from the Science Lab, you say?" She heard one of the voices.

-"That cruel demon who ended the life of everybody who entered there?" She heard another.

-"Was that guy ever even a human before?" Another one spoke, as she ran faster and faster to stop hearing those terrible things; She didn't wanted to hear them anymore, she couldn't bear it anymore.

As she ran as fast as she could, she ended up bumping into a familiar face, making both of them fall; someone who she hadn't seen since a long time.

-"Oww, I'm sorry...Kurosaki...kun...?" She asked as she comtemplated the boy who was on the floor, aching in pain.

-"It's okay...Tohko?!" Kurosaki replied as he recognized his dear friend, in horror. "How...how did this happened to you?!"

Tohko's face wasn't something to be proud of; full of bruises and scratches, as if someone spanked her brutally. Blood poured down from her mouth, missing one tooth and showing a stitched tongue, as if it were separated from her body before.

-"Forget it" Tohko said it quickly, so that the topic could die. "Where were you all this time?"

-"This school's second wing" Kurosaki said, standing up "This place is huge as hell. However, I came to this building as soon as I heard the news. Are they really true?!"

Tohko just stared at the floor, in silence. "I don't know" she said, and then looked back to Kurosaki. "Did him... did him did that to you?"

Kurosaki's stomach was wide open, lacking his internal organs, as if someone had removed them, his body full of exposed fractures.

Kurosaki made a serious expression. "Yes...I would never expect that he would do such a thing...wait..." Kurosaki made a brief pause as he realized something, with terror in his eyes. "Oh my god...Tohko, did him...?-"

-"Just the bruises and the tooth" She interrupted. "No big deal."

-" 'Just' the bruises and the tooth?!' " Kurosaki said, disgusted. "Tohko, you can't say it like that! My god, this must have made such a great impact in your little heart-"

-"It did." She interrupted again, pointing to her tongue, as tears started to appear around her eyes. At first, Kurosaki got confused. Then, he once again realized it with terror in his expression. After a long silence, that terror turned into anger, as he punched one wall nearby, letting out a pained roar.

-"That damn Kizami-" Kurosaki stopped for a brief moment, and then continued: "He should be in a place even worse than this one, that fucked up assh-"

-"STOP IT!" Tohko screamed in fear, as she covered her ears with her hands, tears finally coming out.

-" Tohko, what's wrong?! He did THAT to your face! He does not deserve any pity-" Once again, he stopped. "Oh, no... Tohko, don't you dare tell me...you never..."

Silence took place. Both of them became quiet. However, Kurosaki soon noticed that it wasn't because she wanted; he noticed her tongue was coming out from her mouth, as if it got cutten once again.

-"Gah..!" Tohko spitted out, searching for her scissors, her threads, her needle. As she noticed she forgot all of the items she needed to fixate her tongue, she simply putted her tongue in a bloody-soaked pocket in her shirt, and wavered her hand to Kurosaki, as a sign of goodbye, to soon run away in the direction of the infirmary, leaving a stunned Kurosaki.

* * *

-"When you'll stop being so careless?" Yoshie asked Tohko, as she finished sewing the latter's tongue.

-" Ahm swooohree!~" Tohko attempted to say while Yoshie holded her tongue. When the tongue got free, Tohko repeated: "I'm sorry!"

Tohko started to live with Yoshie at the infirmary since she died; after all, her corpse was there. She couldn't remember when they started to get along that well, but soon they started to care about each other, like room mates or something like that.

-"You can't say you're sorry when you never do anything about it!" Yoshie snapped out, looking at the floor for quite some time, leaving both of them in a silence.

-"...Hey, Miss Yoshie?" Tohko finally said.

-"Yes?"

-"Do you believe... the rumours are true?" as the young girl said that, Yoshie noticed that Tohko was shivering.

-"... I'm afraid so, my dear."

Tohko remained in silence for a few minutes. Soon, she finally spoke: "Yuuya-kun... he is not that monster that everybody says he is, right?"

Yoshie stared at her, in silence; she didn't knew how to answer the poor girl. Her heart stopped beating for him, but it didn't broke. The grown woman had no ways to defend the cruel man.

-"...I'm sorry dear, but I think he really is this monster they talk so much about." As Yoshie said those words, Tohko froze. She knew Tohko was aware of what Kizami was capable of, but she didn't knew what he had turned into; a psychopath anatomical model. And as ridiculous it sounded like, it was the sad truth.

-"...But do you think that once he get out of that room, will he... will he ever notice me again?" Yoshie got startled as she heard Tohko's voice, and again, got speechless; That girl was a lost cause of heart sickness.

-" Well, let's hope so." Yoshie finally said, as an attempt to cheer up the girl. Fortunately, it did worked, snatching a smile from Tohko. However, Yoshie was afraid that this dream could never become true.

* * *

**Oh god, this was terrible, I'm sorry. I said I tried. Well, hope you guys liked anyways.**


End file.
